


Yellow Dawn Light

by thedevilchicken



Category: Knightfall (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: The morning after the night before, Talus says, "Well, that was the worst idea I've had in my entire fucking life."
Relationships: Landry du Lauzon/Talus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Writing Rainbow Yellow





	Yellow Dawn Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).



"Well, that was the worst idea I've had in my entire fucking life," Talus says. 

That doesn't seem completely fair to Landry, given what he heard about Master Talus' younger days, from the brothers back in Chartres before the Temple fell. But, then again, what he heard was swimming naked in the river and snoring his way through matins like a braying donkey; what he didn't hear was _sodomy_ , and he supposes that's the long and short of how they spent last night. 

"Worse than coming here to begin with?" Landry asks. He smiles wryly, sitting against the headboard in the bed he'd had no expectations of sharing. "You didn't have to, you know. I'm sure you have better things to do than watch my daughter while I'm chopping wood." 

"Then who'd keep you and the traitor from clawing each other's eyes out?" 

Talus raises his brows. Landry scowls. Talus is right, of course: Gawain came with him down the Seine like that might be his penance for all his many and varied offences, but that doesn't mean they haven't still spent the best part of the past three years snapping at each other. In the three weeks that have passed since Talus arrived, they've almost managed to keep a civil tongue. Almost. Sometimes. It's been an unexpected improvement, but he won't be surprised if it doesn't last. Even Talus can't perform miracles.

They've been living on the old de Caux estate since they escaped from the lockdown of Paris. Landry and Gawain had seen enough Templar records in their time that it was easy enough to forge what they needed to claim the land now the de Cauxs were dead, and it seemed that Louis - _King_ Louis by then - had no interest in locating them. Now they've styled themselves brothers, Landry and Gawain now Laurent and Guillaume, and Lydia cares for Eve like she's her own. It's not an easy life, but none of them are used to luxury. And at least, Landry thinks, the way he and Gawain argue makes it easy to believe they're siblings. There's no real sting left to it, not like there was, and Landry's grateful.

Then, three weeks ago, Talus arrived and knocked on their door. His arrival didn't promise to make things easier, but Landry was pleased to see him anyway - he'd suspected he was dead and was happy to be wrong. Talus helped Lydia with Eve. He helped Gawain with his knee. He hid his Templar blade and acted as if he was just another man, but Landry knows they all are now. They were once God's executioners; now they're just men like any others. No matins to sleep through. No crusade, or the promise of one. They're free men. 

"Are you going to tell me it's God that makes this a bad idea?" Landry asks. 

Talus snorts. He pats Landry on the cheek as he's sitting there beside him. It's almost dawn outside, past the shutters at the window, and Landry knows they should be getting up to start the day, but here they are. It's almost dawn and the light falls across the bed in yellow bands like just like it did back in the Paris Temple, but this is not the Temple. They're both still naked, both covered in the scars that mark a lifetime in God's service, and somehow they both remain unexpectedly unselfconscious. Perhaps that's because they remember last night, and the wine, and the company, and staggering together up against a wall as they made their way to bed - if they remember that then this is nothing. Or perhaps it's just because they know each other too well for awkwardness.

He'd feel more guilt for what they did, but they're not Templars any longer. He'd feel more guilt but it was Talus, with his firm hands and his withering gaze, who started it. They didn't so much tumble into bed as arrange themselves in it deliberately; it was a choice they made, to take off their clothes and lie down together, to slick Talus' cock so that Landry could ride it, and it's a choice that they're still making now. This is not Paris. This is not Chartres. There are no Templars here.

"It's not God," Talus says. "It's you."

"Me?"

Talus almost looks amused. He pats Landry's thigh under the blanket. 

"You're going to want to do this again," he says, as though that's fact and not a question. 

"And that's a problem?"

Talus' hand dips down between Landry's thighs; a few swift strokes and he starts to stiffen. He brings Landry's hand between his own thighs; a few swift strokes, his own hand over Landry's to keep tension and rhythm, and his own cock barely twitches.

"Let's just say I don't have your stamina these days," Talus replies. "You're going to fucking exhaust me." 

He glances down obviously and Landry laughs under his breath. He can't remember the last time he felt like this and he's sure a grey-haired, cantankerous ex-Templar shouldn't be the one to make him feel it, but he knows it's not unwelcome. It can take all the time that it needs. 

And he doesn't know what time they might have left. He doesn't know if Louis will ever change his mind and send his men to kill them, if the Brotherhood of Light will come to them with fresh demands, or if they have enemies they haven't even heard of yet. 

He rests his forehead against Talus'. In the sunlight of another day, past another night, Talus' fingers slip around his wrist and hold on tight.

He doesn't know what time they might have left. But even if today's his last, he won't regret having made time for this.


End file.
